Last Smile,,
by Min KyuWin
Summary: REPOST! Karena author baru sadar banyak typos setelah di cek kembali. Mianhaeyo . Kembalikan senyumanya ya Tuhan... Aku rela menggantikan posisinya agar ia bahagia.. Meskipun aku bukan- Kyumin. Genderswicth. Twoshoot. Don't like don't bash, Read and review ya chingu :*
1. Chapter 1

Last Smile

**Chapter 1**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

Anneyooong~

Author balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru~

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati para readers semua.. Josonghamnida. RnR ne ...

Langsung aja yaahh :D

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin Pov

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang. Meskipun, bulan tidak dapat memancarkan cahayanya sendiri, tapi ia begitu indah. Begitu... menenangkan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar dari kamarku untuk menikmati sinar sang rembulan di malam yang sejuk ini.

Beruntung, tadi sore aku sudah belajar untuk ujian besok, dan sekarang aku bisa bersantai. Wookie dan Hyukie masih belajar di dalam.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat Eomma, Appa, dan Heechul eonnie. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu. Memang dua bulan ini aku tak pulang ke rumah, ini karena tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan memaksaku tinggal di appartment.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik mengalun. Suaranya begitu keras, sampai terdengar hingga balkon tempat aku melamun sekarang, aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku segera berlari ke kamar.

"Yeoboseo... Umma?"

"Ne, Sungmin, bogoshipeo."

"Ne, Eomma nado bogoshipeo. Lusa Minnie akan pulang. Appa jadi jemput 'kan?"

"Ne, kamu harus pulang, nanti lusa ada teman Appa yang ingin berkunjung ke rumah kita. Eomma yakin kamu pasti senang."

"Siapa Eomma? Apakah Minnie mengenalnya?"

"Eomma yakin, kamu masih bisa mengingatnya."

"Hm, ne. Baiklah Eomma. Eomma jaga kesehatan, ne?"

"Ne, jaljayo chagi "

PLIP

Kata-kata Eomma itu membuatku penasaran. Teman Appa? Siapa dia?

Dari belakang, Wookie dan Hyukie mengagetkanku. Mereka ini , memang selalu begitu. Selalu melarangku melamun.

"Apaan sih kalian, kalian membuat 'ku terkejut!"

"Siapa suruh melamun! Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan saja aja!" Ucap mereka kompak. Haha, mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Hahhh, aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Tak terasa aku melamun lagi. Angin dingin menyadarkan 'ku. Aku beranjak ke kasur berukuran King size, dan menutup pintu balkon appartment. Tuhan, semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini. doa yang selalu aku panjatkan setiap malam sebelum tidur.

**Lusa**

Satu jam lagi rasa penasaran ini akan terobati. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan tamu misterius itu, karena hari ini aku pulang dan Eomma dan Appa sudah menjemput 'ku. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, aku bercanda dengan Eomma dan Appa. Aku menceritakan semua kejadian lucu tentang aku, dan dua sahabat konyolku, bagaimana Wookie yang cengeng dan memiliki suara nyaring dan Hyukie yang hyper aktif kepada Eomma dan Appa, hhehe. Suasana di antara kami begitu hangat. Hal yang jarang aku rasakan sejak aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di appartement selama pendidikan 'ku di Senior High School. Namun, ada sedikit hal yang membuatku agak kecewa. Heechul Eonnie sekarang sudah tinggal di China karena pekerjaannya. Hufh.. bahkan aku tak sempat mendengar kabarnya lagi sampai saat ini. Pamitan saja waktu itu hanya lewat telfon. Heechul Eonnie, andai Eonnie tau. Bogoshipeo Eonnie. Semoga di sana kau selalu sehat.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera menuju ke kamarku yang serba pink. Melatakkan semua tasku dan perlahan merebahkan diri ke kasur kesayanganku itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenyamanannya. Aku berani taruhan bahkan kasur orang paling kaya di dunia ini tak akan bisa membuatku tidur senyenyak aku tidur di kasur ini. Sampai aku tak menyadari, aku sekarang telah terlelap di alam mimpi.

Suara itu begitu lembut. Hampir saja suara itu membuatku tidur lebih nyenyak kalau aku tak menyadari itu adalah suara Eomma yang membangunkan aku.

"Minnie..Chagi.. Ireona. Kau ini! Kalau di rumah bawaannya tidur saja!"

"Ahh.. Mianhaeyo, Eomma, Minnie lelah.."

"Arra, tapi, bersihkan dulu badan 'mu!"

"Arraseo, Eomma. Minnie akan mandi."

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, tiba-tiba rasa penasaran itu muncul lagi. Aku ingat jika tamu itu akan kesini nanti sore. Tapi, kenapa dari tadi Eomma tak membicarakan hal itu? Apa tamu itu tak jadi berkunjung? Rasanya ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Eomma. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh, waktu juga akan memberi jawabannya tanpa aku tanyai.

Setelah menyisir dan menjepit rambut 'ku dengan pita pink, aku pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Eomma. Rupanya bau harum sudah tercium saat aku berada di muka dapur. Bau bulgogi. Ya Tuhan, makin nyaman rasanya di tempat ini. Andai semuanya seperti dulu.

Hhhh,, sudahlah. Aku ingin membantu Eomma memasak makanan untuk malam ini. Tapi tampaknya, makanan yang Eomma akan siapkan terlampau banyak jika hanya untuk kami bertiga.

"Eomma, makananya banyak sekali?"

"Eomma sudah pernah bilang, chagi. Nanti malam, ada kerabat Appa yang ingin berkunjung. Kamu tidak lupa kan?"

"Ne, Eomma. Minnie ingat kok. Tapi, siapa Eomma?"

Eomma tidak menjawab pertanyaan 'ku. Hanya senyuman kecil yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Ya ampun, siapa tamu itu sebenarnya? Kenapa seakan Eomma ingin membuat kejutan padaku ya? Apa tamu itu begitu istimewa? Apa aku harus menayakan tentangnya pada Appa?

Malam semakin gelap, aku mengamati jika Appa dan Eomma begitu sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai hal. Aku tak hanya diam. Tentu aku ikut membantu, walau aku bingung sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini.

Menjelang pukul setengah delapan, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Bahkan kamar untuk dua tamu telah dibersihkan dan ditata rapi. Apa itu artinya tamu itu akan menginap? Arrgghh, kenapa mereka senang sekal membuat 'ku penasaran sih! Batin 'ku menjerit.

Pukul delapan malam, aku duduk-duduk di teras karena sudah tidak ada yang dapat aku kerjakan lagi. Semua sudah siap. Tapi, tamu itu belum datang juga. Appa dan Eomma menunggu di dalam. Terlepas dari rasa penasaranku, aku menyadari jika malam ini adalah malam yang begitu indah. Bintang itu membuatku ingin meraihnya, andai aku bisa. Kali ini sang bulan juga terlihat.

TIIN

TIIN

TIIN

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson merusak bayangan indahku tentang bintang-bintang dan bulan itu. Sebuah mobil yang 'ku ketahui ber-merk.. hhmm, Mercedes Benz E350 Bluetec masuk ke halaman rumah kami. Aku berani bertaruh, itu adalah tamu yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh kami semua. Saat aku ingin masuk ke dalam untuk memberitahu Eomma dan Appa, ternyata mereka sudah keluar, dan berada di samping 'ku.

Tak lama, kulihat mereka keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Seperti sebuah keluarga kecil. Satu perempuan dan laki-laki paruh baya serta...seorang anak laki-laki.

Hmm, sepertinya ia seumuran dengan 'ku.

Tunggu! Wajahnya tak asing.

Atau... hanya perasaanku saja? Mungkin memang mirip saja dengan seseorang.

Kulihat senyum hangat terkuar dari bibir Appa dan Eomma menyambut kedatangan mereka. Aku mencium tangan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma tamu Appa dan Eomma, sebagai tanda rasa hormatku.

"Ini... Lee SungMin?", tanya Ahjumma itu saat aku meraih tangannya.

"Iya, ini Sungmin, kamu masih ingat Kyu?", ujar Eomma

Kyu? Apa anak laki-laki itu bernama Kyuhyun? Kalau tidak salah...

"Minnie, ini Kyuhyun. Kamu tidak ingat, chagi?", ujar Eomma

"Mian, Eomma, apa Minnie pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Anak laki-laki itu juga terlihat kebingungan saat ummi berkata hal seperti itu.

"Kalian ini?!. Minnie, Kyuhyun ini teman kamu waktu masih kecil. Tiap kali Cho Ahjussi dan Cho Ahjumma datang ke sini, kamu pasti bermain sampai puas bersama Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Astaga! ternyata benar, aku memang pernah mengenalnya. tapi, rasanya dia berbeda sekali dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika sikapnya jadi jauh lebih dingin. Selain itu dia juga tampak lebih dewasa dari seumurannya. Sebenarnya, ini tak mengherankan, apalagi terakhir kali kami bertemu sewaktu kami masih taman kanak-kanak.

"Ahh... sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan berbincangnya di dalam."

Kemudian, Appa mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Hidangan istimewa diatas meja makan pun mereka tawarkan dengan senyuman paling indah.

Sepanjang menyantap makan malam, kami semua mengobrol begitu asyik dan suasana terasa sangat hangat, walau sikap Kyuhyun dingin. Mungkin, itu karena dia belum terbiasa saja dengan kami.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengetahui jika maksud dari kedatangan mereka disini adalah untuk menitipkan Kyuhyun pada keluarga kami. Mereka bilang hanya sementara waktu saja, kurang lebih 5 bulan. Sedangkan untuk sekolah, mulai besok Kyuhyun sudah terdaftar sebagai siswa di Sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

"Mianhae, Ahjussi, Ahjumma, kalau Minnie boleh tahu, memangnya kalian akan pergi ke mana?"

"Tentu boleh Minnie, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma ada urusan di Singapore. Nahh.. setelah pulang dari sana Ahjussi akan belikan oleh-oleh untuk Minnie".

"Ahh,, mianhaeyo Ahjussi. Tidak usah repot-repot. Minnie justru senang Kyuhyun-ssi disini. Karena setidaknya ada yang menemani Appa dan Eomma selama Minnie tinggal di appartement." Tolak 'ku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.

"Ahh.. Minnie tidak akan merepotkan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, kamu sudah kami anggap sebagai anak kami, iya 'kan yeobo?" Tanya Ahjussi pada Ahjumma.

"Ne, Cho Ahjussi benar Minnie chagi, kamu tidak akan merepotkan Ahjumma atau Ahjussi, justru Ahjumma yang akan merepotkan Eomma dan Appa 'mu karena Kyuhyun akan menginap." Jawab Cho Ahjumma menanggapi pertnyaan Cho Ahjusii

"Ahh, arraseo. Gamsahamnida" Aku pasrah saja. Kalau mereka memaksa untuk membelikan oleh-oleh, hehehe.

"Ehem!"

Aku tolehkan kepala 'ku ke sumber suara.

"Menganggap yang lain anak. Anak di anggap orang lain." Ternyata... Kyuhyun yang menyeletukkan. Hehe, tidak 'ku sangka, ia cemburu.

"Ahh.. bukan seperti itu Kyu-"

"Ne, arraseo, Min. Gwenchana." Ucapan 'ku terpotong oleh Kyu.

Tak lama, justru aku yang di buat cemburu oleh Kyu.

Wajah Appa dan Eomma begitu cerah menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti sangat mengistimewakannya, membanggakannya, dan... akh aku ini. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Pagi ini, adalah pagi terakhirku di rumah. Aku harus berangkat sekolah lagi, kemudian kembali hidup layaknya anak mandiri di appartement. Memang rasanya berat meninggalkan rumah dan isinya yang dari kecil aku tinggali. Tapi, demi Eomma dan Appa serta masa depan 'ku. Aku yakin apa yang aku tanam sekarang, akan berbuah manis di kehidupan ke depan 'ku kelak. Amin...

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil, aku sempat terfikir akan keadaan Eomma. Tadi pagi, beliau muntah-muntah karena kelelahan. Tapi, Appa melarangku memikirkannya. Appa bilang itu hanya sakit biasa dan tak lama juga akan sembuh. Tapi aku sedikit lega ada Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia bisa merawat Eomma selagi aku tak ada seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi ketika aku dan Appa berangkat. Kyuhyun rela berangkat lebih siang hanya untuk menjaga Eomma 'ku tercinta.

Sekolahku yang aku sayangi. Akhirnya, aku tiba juga disini. Tempatku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berteman dengan buku, tempatku belajar memaknai arti hidup, dan ajang kompetisi untuk membanggakan Eomma dan Appa.

Hmmm, tapi tidak berteman dengan buku saja ya, hehehe. Teman 'ku yang berwujud dan hidup pun ada. Heheh...

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Senang. Hmm, maybe? Disana, Wookie dan Hyukie ternyata sudah tiba. Mereka tersenyum melihatku.

"Anneyong~ How about weekend? Seru?" Tanya mereka.

"Yah.. lumayan... tapi ada yang beda sih..." Jawab 'ku senyum-senyum. Omo! O.o

"Apa? Apa? Cerita dunk?! Jebal?!", mereka mulai merajuk padaku. Kalau orang lain yang merajuk, mungkin tidak akan berpengeruh pada 'ku. Tapi, kalau Hyukie dan Wookie? Ooowwhh, jangan harap aku berhasil menolaknya.s

Dan... apa boleh buat. Sekarang aku berada di salah satu sisi taman sekolah untuk menceritakan semua hal yang kualami saat aku berada di rumah kemarin. Termasuk, mengenai Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Dan obrolan panjang plus ngacau diantara kami bertiga pun tidak terelakkan.

TENG TENG TENG

Ternyata bel masuk telah berbunyi. Ilmu, come here! Hehehe... aku begitu bersemangat hari ini. Dan aku juga ingin Eomma lekas sembuh.

.

Hari demi hari kulalui dengan begitu semangat. Sampai aku tak menyadari jika hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari yang paling aku sukai dan ku tunggu. Karena... hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan dua orang yang selalu membuatku merasa beruntung karena telah memiliki mereka, tentu saja Nae Eomma dan Appa.

Seperti biasa. Appa yang selalu menjemput 'ku.

Saat mobil Appa berhenti di garasi, aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Eommaaa~ Minnie pulang Eommaa~~" teriakku memanggil Eomma.

Sampai aku menemukan beliau ada di dapur bersama Kyuhyun.

Eomma sedang memasak dengan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Dan... percakapan mereka begitu terdengar akrab di telinga 'ku. Seakan aku melihat seorang ibu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Aku termenung sebentar. Begitu cepatnya mereka menjadi akrab. Andai aku ada diantara mereka setiap hari, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Lalu, entah kenapa kaki ini membatalkan niatku untuk menemui Eomma, kaki ini justru melangkah ke kamar. Aku membiarkannya, aku tak mau mengganggu keasyikan mereka berdua. Aku senang, aku begitu senang jika sekarang Eomma menjadi terlihat begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, keinginan Eomma mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki dapat terwujud dalam 5 bulan ini berkat Kyuhyun. Aku tak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu. Aku begitu menyayangi Eomma. Namun, tanpa kusadari, air mata ini perlahan mengalir bahkan sampai mambasahi seragam yang masih kupakai. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah ini airmata kesedihan atau justru kebahagiaan. Perasaanku campur aduk.

"Ahh.. aniyo~ aku tidak boleh berperasangka buruk terhadap mereka. Apalagi Eomma." Aku menggelengkan kepala 'ku cukup kuat, untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk itu dari otakku.

"Tidak boleh! Hahhhh... lebih baik aku mandi. Semoga dengan cara itu aku dapat berfikir jernih lagi."

Tak lama, aku selesai mandi. Hmm, lumayan. Tak hanya air mataku yang hilang namun rasa gundah di hati juga ikut sirna.

Ketika aku ingin ke kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba...

"Minnie, kamu sudah pulang, chagi?", itu suara Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma, maaf tadi Minnie kelelahan, jadi Minnie langsung ke kamar."

"Ne, gwenchana. Ya sudah, kamu keringkan rambut 'mu, lalu kita makan bersama. Itu semua makanan buatan ummi sama Kyuhyun loh.. Pokoknya Minnie harus cobain."

"Ne, Eomma." Aku tersenyum agak masam lalu kembali ke kamar. Ya Tuhan... rasa apa ini? Aku mohon ya Tuhan, salah 'kah perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini, Tuhan?

Di meja makan...

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun. Seakan semua hal tertuju padanya. Eomma cerita, jika di sekolah barunya, Kyuhyun menjadi anak emas. Baru satu minggu saja dia sudah menjadi kapten dari team futsal sekolahnya yang menjuarai sebuah kompetisi. Selain itu Eomma juga menyuruhku untuk belajar fisika pada Kyuhyun. Eomma bilang, di sekolahnya yang lama, Kyuhyun ini pernah jadi finalis di sebuah olimpiade Fisika dan Matematika. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, Eomma, nanti setelah makan Minni ingin belajar Fisika dengan Kyuhyun".

Huuftt.. rasanya berat sekali mengucapkannya...

Setelah makan, aku beranjak ke kamarku untuk mengambil beberapa buku fisika yang belum aku pahami isinya. Kebetulan selasa depan sudah Ujian Akhir. Semoga Kyuhyun dapat membantuku belajar.

Kyuhyun telah menungguku di teras halaman belakang dengan beberapa buku. Laki-laki berkacamata itu terlihat serius menatap angka-angka dan teori rumit di buku itu.

Sampai ia bersuara.

"Di kelas, kamu sudah sampai mana?"

Ini pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang dan menginap di rumah 'ku. Meskipun aku pernah mendengar suaranya saat pertama berkunjung bersama Cho ahjussi dan Ahjumma. Tetapi...

"Min?"

"Ah.. Ne, mianhae." Aku melamun? Ckck

"Sudah sampai mana pelajarannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tapii... kali ini ia menatap mata 'ku langsung. Coklat.

"Sudah sampai bab III, Kyu. Aku benar-benar kesulitan memahaminya, dan lusa sudah Ujian Akhir."

"Bagian mana yang belum kamu kuasai?"

"Di buku ini, halaman 34", jawabku sambil membuka buku yang kumaksud.

Sudah 'ku katakan 'kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, setelah seminggu ia tinggal di rumahku. Walau sikapnya dingin, tapi sesungguhnya dia baik hati. Sungguh wajar jika Eomma begitu menyayanginya. Seaindainya dia adalah Oppa 'ku... Pasti Eomma begitu bahagia memilikinya sebagai anak.

Aku meminta Kyuhyun menjelaskan caranya padaku. Sekeras yang aku bisa, aku berusaha memahami soal-soal itu. Aku ingin mendapat nilai bagus pada Ujian Akhir lusa, agar aku bisa membanggakan Eomma, seperti halnya Kyuhyun.

Hari ini, aku akan kembali ke rutinitas mingguanku di appartement. Aku ingin sekali Eomma ikut mengantarku ke appartement.

"Mianhaeyo, chagi. Eomma harus datang ke rapat komite di sekolahnya Kyuhyun. Kasihan dia, kalau bukan Eomma yang datang mewakili orang tuanya, siapa lagi?"

Hufh... kenapa Eomma lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun daripada aku? Apa Eomma tak ingat jika minggu depan aku tak pulang ke rumah karena ada Ujian Akhir? Apa Eomma tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamaku? Apa nanti Eomma tak merindukan aku seperti biasanya karena sudah ada Eomma di sampingnya? Apa aku ini bukan lagi Lee Sungmin, anak kesayangan Eomma?

Ya.. Tuhan.. tangis ini pecah saat aku masuk ke kamar di dalam appartement 'ku dn sahabat-sahabat 'ku. Wookie yang dari tadi memperhatikanku memaksaku untuk membukakan pintu kamar.

"Min, apa yang terjadi dengan 'mu? Mengapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Wookie yang terus menerus mengetuk-ngetukkan pintu kamar 'ku dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

Aku memeluk erat sahabatku itu sambil menagis. Wookie, ingin aku menceritakan masalahku. Namun aku masih menangis.

"Ayolah, Minnie! Sekarang kamu yang harus ceritakan masalah kamu. Kamu 'kan dari dulu selalu setia mendengarkan dan memberi aku dan Hyukie solusi setiap kami mempunyai masalah."

Akhirnya, aku menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang kualami. Apa yang aku rasakan, dan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Min, kamu hanya terlalu sayang sama Lee Ahjumma. Tidak mungkin Lee Ahjumma bisa menyayangi anak lain lebih dari dia menyayangi kamu dan kakak kamu. Kamu harus yakin bahwa sebesar apapun kekurangan kamu, kamu dan Heechul Eonnie itu tetap anak yang paling Lee Ahjumma banggakan. Kalau masalah Kyuhyun, mungkin Lee Ahjumma hanya kagum saja padanya. Apalagi kamu pernah bilang 'kan kalau orang tua Kyuhyun menyuruh Lee Ahjussi dan Ajumma menganggapnya anak sendiri?"

Ya Tuhan... apa yang telah aku fikirkan.

Semua yang Wookie katakan benar. Terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah memberikan sahabat yang selalu membantu 'ku atas semua masalah yang 'ku hadapi. Terima kasih karena engkau mengizinkan mereka menemani 'ku saat aku sedang dalam keadaan rapuh.

Yayyyy! HWAITIIINNGGG! LEE SUNGMIN~

Aku tak boleh menyerah. Wookie benar! Aku dan Heecul Eonnie adalah anak yang paling disayangi dan dibanggakan oleh Appa dan Eomma. Dan aku tak boleh mengecewakannya. Justru, Aku harus membuat Eomma semakin bangga padaku dengan ribuan prestasi yang siap aku raih.

.

"Besok adalah Ujian Akhir di sekolah!, Hufh...", keluh Hyukie.

Aku diam, Wookie pun juga.

"Eh, Minnie, Wookie, setelah ujian kahir 'kan liburannya dua minggu, gimana kalau kita liburan bersama."

"Hmm, sepertinya seru! Asal jangan ke mall atau ke toko buku saja! Kalau ke tempat seperti itu, sama aja bohong!" ujar Wookie yang melirik ke arah 'ku

"Hehehehe..." kami bertiga tertawa geli

Tetapi... wajah Hyukie kembali menegang. Mungkin dia sedang terpikir sesuatu. Lucu sekali air mukanya itu, hihi...

"Eh, Min, kamu 'kan pernah cerita kalau Appa kamu punya Villa di Pulau Jeju 'kan?"

"Mwo? Jangan bilang, kau akan mengusulkan untuk liburan di sana Hyuk? Andwee! Pulau Jeju hanya untuk yang ingin berbulan madu Hyukie! Ahniyo..Ahniyo." Tolak 'ku mentah-mentah. Pulau Jeju? Aish, nanti aku di kira akan menikah.

"Aish.. Minnie, kamu itu norak deh. Memang ada larangan yang tertulis maupun lisan kalau yang tidak menikah, tidak boleh pergi ke Pulau Jeju, begitu? Huh?!" Sanggahnya berapi-api.

"Huh... kau norak Min. Wookie, kau kenal dia tidak? Aku sih, tidak ingin punya teman norak. Pemandangan seperti di Pulau Jeju jarang kita dapatkan." Lanjutnya dengan menunjuk ke arah 'ku.

"Aish.. Ne. Kita akan ke Pu-lau Je-ju. Puas kau?" kata 'ku telak dengan penekanan di setiap kata 'Pulau Jeju' yang 'ku ucapkan.

"Yay! Kamu baik sekali Minnie. Gomawooo~"

Huhhh, kalau sudah seperti ini, baru ia akan memelukku. Aku memutar bola mata 'ku jengah. Ku lirik Wookie. Aku melihat ia hanya tersenyum geli. Mau tidak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum bersama mereka. Sahabat 'ku.

"Eits! Aku belum bilang Appa setuju atau tidak ya. Jangan senang dulu Hyukie."

Ku lihat, air muka Wookie dan Hyukie berubah seketika.

"Memangnya, kenapa Min?"

"Emmm... Gimana ya?"

"Lagi pula liburan ini kamu mau kemana sih?"

Aku masih terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban yang akan kuberikan. Memang Eomma pernah bilang jika liburan kali ini kami sekeluarga (Kyuhyun pun pasti ikut) akan pergi ke Villa Appa di Yang Pyung. Akh... pasti nanti tak kan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Eomma pasti selalu bersama anak laki-laki kesayangannya yang jenius itu. Sedangkan Appa, selalu saja sibuk dengan alat pancing dan danau jika sedang disana. Lalu aku? Pasti begitu membosankan bagiku. Tetapi jika aku ajak mereka, pasti mereka bisa menemaniku bahkan tak kan membiarkanku kesepian.

Tanpa kusadari, aku terdiam begitu lama. Sangat lama, sampai-sampai Wookie dan Hyukie ribut lagi menasehatiku yang suka melamun. Padahal, ini 'kan juga untuk mereka.

"Iya! Appa dan Eomma ada rencana liburan di Yang Pyung. Aku mau kalian ikut, tapi aku bilang apa ke Eomma?"

"Hhhmm... bagaimana kalau kamu ada tugas dari sekolah untuk membuat artikel, lalu karena kita sekelompok, jadi kita harus mengerjakan bersama. Bagaimana?" usul Wookie.

Hhmm, meskipun usulan Wookie sudah dipastikan ampuh dan Eomma pasti mengizinkan. Tapi...

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku bilang pada Eomma, aku ingin mengajak kalian sebagai rasa terima kasih aku karena selama ini kalian telah nemenin aku di appartement. Pasti diizinkan. Eomma 'kan baik sekali!"

"Yaaaaahhhhh..." Mereka berdua seperti terlihat kecewa.

"Waeyo?"

"Udah susah payah mencari ide jitu dan agak jahil, eehh tapi simple banget pemikiran kamu?!" Wookie dan Hyukie nyengir lebar kecewa, tapi tetap senang karena kami jadi liburan bersama.

.

"Yeoboseo...Anneyoong~"

"Anneyong, ini Eomma, chagi."

"Eomma! Bogoshipeo, Eomma! Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~" ujar 'ku eerr.. agak sedikit manja.

"Nado, chagi. Nado bogoshipeo. Bagaimana ujiannya? Lancar?" tanya Eomma.

"Ne. Berkat Kyuhyun, semua lancar. Kebetulan latihan soal yang Minnie kerjakan bersama Kyuhyun, terdapat di ujian".

"Syukurlah kalau begitu".

"Hhmm... Eomma.. dua minggu lagi 'kan liburan..."

"Chagi, ujian baru saja satu hari, udah memikirkan liburan?!"

"Mianhae, Eomma. Tapi... Boleh tidak kalau Minnie mengajak Wookie dan Hyukie liburan bersama kita? Yaaa, sebagai tanda terima kasih Minnie pada mereka yang selalu menemani Minnie di appartement."

Hyukie dan Wookie ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil mengacungkan jempol disampingku.

"Tentu, boleh chagi. Eomma juga senang kalau banyak yang ikut. Ada kamu, Kyuhyun, Wookie sama Hyukie juga."

"Yaayyyy!" Mereka berdua bersorak kegirangan begitu aku menutup. Senang sekali. Begitu juga aku. Akh... rasanya tak sabar dengan semua ini. Holiday! Yang Pyung! I'm Comiing~... :D

"Ya! Ya! Liburannya nanti! Sekarang belajar dulu untuk Ujian!" Sekarang aku yang mengagetkan mereka. Wookie dan Hyukie nyengir lagi.

...

Tak terasa liburan akan tiba hanya dalam hitungan jam. Hari-hari yang membuat otak 'ku berasap karena ujian, telah berlalu. Bahkan kini, Appa dan Eomma telah berada di sekolahku untuk bersiap menerima raport hasil belajarku. Aku? Saat ini aku sedang berada di appartment kemas-kemas barang dengan Wookie dan Hyukie.

Tentu kami tak langsung berlibur, kami di rumah masing- masing dulu selama 2 hari, keesokannya, baru kami pergi ke Yang Pyung.

Tepat pukul 11, aku melihat mobil Appa yang baru saja mematikan mesinnya di depan appartement. Di dalam mobil terlihat Eomma dan juga... Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia (Kyuhyun) ikut juga. Jung Ahjumma, Wookie, dan Hyukie membantuku menaikkan barang-barang 'ku.

"Ahjumma, Minnie pamit. Ahjumma baik-baik, ne!"

"Ne, Minnie! Hati-hati!, semoga liburannya menyenangkan. ^^"

"Anneyong, Ahjumma.."

"Ne, Anneyong~"

**Sebelum masuk mobil...**

"Wooki..Hyukie! Kita ketemu 2 hari lagi, ne! We'll together and forever!" teriakku dan memeluk mereka.

"We'll together and forever!", mereka bersorak balik.

Hehehe... 'We'll together and forever!'. Kata-kata itu adalah Semboyan persahabatan kami. Selalu mengikrarkan itu, di mana-pun, dan kapan-pun kami berada.

"Chagi. Kenapa melamun? Kamu tidak ingin melihat raport kamu?"

"Oh iya!"

Buru-buru aku membuka buku raport itu. Aku jadi deg-degan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Hah... aku lega... nilaiku lumayan banget. Hanya ada satu nilai 7. Keseluruhan 8 dan 9 yang memenuhi raport 'ku. Yay!

"Loh, Eomma... raportnya ada dua ya?"

"Bukan Minnie, itu raport Kyuhyun".

"Hhmm, Kyu, aku boleh lihat?" Penasaran. Bagus mana dari punyaku.

"Boleh." Jawabnya sangat singkat, namun tak sama sekali berkesan sombong atau tak sopan.

Wow!

Nggak ada nilai 7? Ini nilai atau bukan? Aku tak habis fikir.

"Hmm, Kyu, kamu pinter banget! Pasti juara satu mutlak deh!"

"Gomawo. Aku anggap ucapan 'mu sebagai pujian untuk 'ku." Wow! Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan di didepan 'ku.

"Tapi masih banyak yang lebih baik dari aku, Min." Lanjutnya, lalu kembali membaca komik.

"Oohh.."

1 detik

4 detik

"Mwo!" Teriak 'ku.

"Aish, Minnie. Kau mengejutkan Appa." Protes Appa. Maklum Appa sedang menyetir.

"Kamu kenapa chagi?" tanya Eomma. 'Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah 'ku, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali lagi ke dunianya. (baca: membaca komik).

"Hmm, err.. ituu.. hehehe.. gwenchana, Eomma." Eomma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah 'ku.

Aduh, itu anak. Isi otaknya apa ya? Kenapa nilainya hampir sempurna itu? 8 hanya satu, itu pun nilai sejarah, sedangkan nilai 9 bertebaran di semua mata pelajaran selain sejarah. Ckckc...

**...Dua hari kemudian...**

Usai kemas-kemas barang, Wookie dan Hyukie ternyata sudah datang bersama dengan kedua orang tua masing-masing. Aku segera berlari ke depan membawa barang-barangku.

"Ayo! Taruh di sini barangnya!" Aku menyuruh mereka meletakkkan barang-barang mereka di bagasi mobil.

"Eh, Min, Itu... Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Hyukie pada 'ku, tapi pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu Appa membawa barang-barang.

"Ne, wae?" Jawab 'ku singkat.

"Ah.. ahni." Jawab mereka berdua kompak. Dan aku hanya menggeleng.

Sudah pukul 8. Kami memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang.

Setelah semua masuk ke dalam mobil, Kim dan Lee Ahjussi dan Ahjumma melambai ke arah kami.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar kami diberikan keselamatan dan kelancaran samapi tujuan.. Amin...

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus saja bercanda. Sungguh mengasyikkan. Bahkan, Kyuhyun, laki-laki pendiam itu pun ikut tersenyum karena ulah konyol dua sahabatku ini.

**Tiba di Villa...**

Aahhhh... sampai juga setelah menempuh perjalan jah dari Seoul.

Yang Pyung! Aku dataaaangg~!

Hawa sejuk tak hanya dapat menembus jaket tebal yang sekarang aku pakai, namun lebih dari itu. Hawanya sangat dingin. Panorama pegunungan yang jarang ku temui di daerahku, kini pun tertutup rapat oleh kabut.

Hufh, padahal jam sudah tak menunjukkan pagi hari lagi. Namun tawa diantara kami berhasil membakar dingin ini. Sungguh asyik.

Meskipun udara di luar sana pasti sangat dingin, kami (aku, Wookie, Hyukie, dan Kyuhyun) nekad ingin ke luar. Kami ingin melihat danau. Di sana juga ada pemancingan juga. Wah, pasti seru!

Puas sekali rasanya melihat air danau begitu jernih, dan di temani semilir angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Tak terasa, senja pun tiba. Aku sebnarnya ingin sekali melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini. Tapi, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali, karena kondisi 'ku yang alergi terhadap cuaca dingin. Semakin sore, di sini justru udara semakin terasa dingin bagi 'ku

Ketika kami akan masuk ke dalam Villa, aku melihat sebuah mobil. Ah, aku tahu! Itu pasti Park Ahjumma yang sedang berkunjung. Sepertinya akan semakin ramai liburan kali ini!. Aku ingin segera masuk dan memeluk Park Ahjumma. Aku sangat rindu padanya.

Tapi, langkah 'ku terhenti begitu saja ketika indera pendengaran 'ku menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi kami sudah berjanji tak akan memberi tahukan jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah anak kandung kami."

.

.

.

TBC

Anneyooong~

Min KyuWin Imnida~

Mianhae. Maafkn author ne? Kemarin belum begitu paham mengenai FFn.

Akun FF 'ku di bajak sama sepupu 'ku =.= terus dia update Cerpen 'ku yang yang belum jadi.. Yaahh, jadinya ada reader yang review tp tidak enak di hati kalau dibaca -.-

*jadi curhat -.-"* hhehe, mianhae.

Tapi gak apa2 author ikhlas..

Review ne? Gomawwoyoooo~


	2. Chapter 2

Last Smile

**Chapter 2**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and his Family. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS!

Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

"Tapi kami sudah berjanji tak akan memberi tahukan jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah anak kandung kami."

Chapter 2

Kalimat mengejutkan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Appa. Sedangkan, Eomma aku melihatnya kini sedang menangis di sofa.

Ya Tuhan... ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaan 'ku tak enak?

Apa benar yang dikatakan Appa pada Park Ahjumma?

Lalu aku ini anak siapa?

Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

Sungguh! banyak pertanyaan mengerikan yang kini berputar di otak 'ku.

Aku bingung, sedih, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Semua ini seperti mimpi buruk bagi 'ku.

Tak terasa air mata 'ku mengalir disertai rasa perih di lubuk hati 'ku.

"Yeobo~" suara Eomma menyadarkanku. Mengembalikan aku pada kenyataan hidup.

Aku merasakan atmosfer yang berubah kelam seketika.

Aku sadar. Aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku harus menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati 'ku. Mungkin juga pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Kyuhyun, bahkan aku yakin Wookie dan Hyukie juga.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk perlahan mendekati mereka. Appa, Eomma, dan juga Park Ahjumma. Meskipun aku takut setengah mati, untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa... bahwa..

Astaga!

Belum 3 langkah aku berjalan, aku justru terhalang oleh air mata yang tak bisa lagi 'ku bendung. Air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk keluar.

Pertahanan 'ku pun runtuh.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar tidurku lewat pintu belakang, aku tidak peduli Wookie dan Hyukie yang memanggil nama 'ku. Tak ingin Appa dan Eomma tahu jika, aku sudah mengetahui rahasia ini.

Kyuhyun? Aku tidak peduli juga dengannya. Aku hanya peduli pada rasa sakit yang mendera di tubuh 'ku. Terutama hati 'ku.

Entah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi, aku rasa ia mendengarnya karena Kyuhyun berada di samping 'ku saat aku mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Aarrgghhh! Aku tak peduliii... jerit batin 'ku.

.

Aku masih menangis di kamar. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa sejak Kyuhyun di rumah, Eomma dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Eomma terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan selalu membanggakannya bahkan lebih dari 'ku. Karena memang anak kandung Eomma sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun, bukan aku?

Berarti... Heechul Eonnie juga bukan Eonnie kandung 'ku? Ya.. Tuhan..

Tapi mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi pada 'ku? Akh... aku benar-benar hancur kali ini...

Aku pun terlelap, karena lelah menangis semalaman.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya...

Ternyata Eomma mulai curiga dengan 'ku yang sejak kemarin sore tak keluar dari kamar. Bahkan, tidak ikut makan malam bersama.

Kamarku memang sengaja aku kunci. Semua kenyataan itu membuat aku hanya ingin sendiri dan malas melakukan hal apapun. Tapi, akhirnya aku buka juga pintu kamar 'ku.

"Chagi, gwenchanayo? Waeyo, chagi? Apa kamu sakit, hm?" tanya Eomma bertubi-tubi yang ternyata sudah berada di depan kamar 'ku ketika aku membuka pintu.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Malas. Melihat Eomma, kembali aku teringat kenyataan menyakitkan itu.

"Min? Gwenchana?" Itu suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan ia berada di samping Eomma? Ada Appa juga? Wookie dan Hyukie juga? Aish, jinjja...

"Chagi? Kenapa diam?" kali Appa yang bersuara.

Aku diam sebentar. Berfikir sesuatu.. Rupanya, Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Hyukie belum cerita apapun pada Eomma dan Appa.

"Ahniyo... Eomma, Appa. Gwenchana. Mungkin, anemia Minnie kambuh." Kilah 'ku.

"Aigoo... Minnie harus makan dan istirahat. Kajja, Eomma sudah masakkan makanan kesukaan Minnie." Ajak Eomma sambil menggandeng tangan 'ku.

Haruskah?

"HHmm... Eomma, Apa Minnie-"

"Min, ikut aku sebentar. Udara di pagi hari bagus untuk kesehatan. Dan untuk sarapan, Minnie akan sarapan bersama 'ku. Hmm, Ahjumma, Ahjussi, kalau tidak keberatan, Kyu ingin mengajak Minnie jalan-jalan sebentar, ne?"

Kyuhyun? Memotong ucapan 'ku? Ugh.. tidak sopan.

Eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? Ingin mengajak 'ku jalan-jalan? Tidak biasanya o.o

Ada apa ini?

.

Dan di sini lah aku. Di danau dekat villa. Tentu saja bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin, tadi hanya alibi 'mu saja untuk menghindar, Kyuhyun-ssi." Tembak 'ku.

"Sejak kapan kau formal pada 'ku, Min?"

"Ma-maaf 'kan aku Kyu.. hiks.." Astaga! Air mata ini kembali keluar. Ya Tuhan.. kuat 'kan aku...

GREPP

DEG

Apa ini? Hangat sekali... 'Ku dongakkan kepala 'ku.

Jantung 'ku... DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun memelukku. Memelukku sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae, Min. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Mwo?! Sejak kapan kau tahu kenyataan itu Kyu!" Ku lepaskan pelukkannya kasar. Dia sudah tahu? Dan ia bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Huh! Apa maksudnya semua ini Tuhan. Ku mohon, aku tidak kuat.

"Mianhae, Min. Mian. Kita tertukar. Awalnya aku pun merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir."

Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!

Siapa pun! Tolong bangun 'kan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! aku mohon!

"MINNIE!"

BRUUKK

'Ku rasakan tubuh 'ku melayang. Gelap. Terakhir yang 'ku dengar adalah teriakkan Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'ku

.

"Eeungghh..."

Dimana ini? Ugh, kenapa kepala 'ku sakit? Ahh.. atau jangan-jangan kemarin aku pingsan?

"Chagi, kamu sudah bangun?" itu Eomma. Ada Appa juga, Wookie, dan Hyukie juga... Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Bukankah-

"Kamu kemarin pingsan,chagi. Kyuhyun yang membawa 'mu dan merawat 'mu." Ujar Appa.

Jadi benar? Aku pingsan. Kyuhyun yang menolong 'ku?

"Hhmm, Eomma.. apa benar, Minnie sebenarnya adalah anak Cho Ahjumma dan Cho Ahjussi? Dan Kyuhyun adalah anak Eomma dan Appa?"

Eomma sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan 'ku, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya tercengang. Terkecuali Kyuhyun. 'Ku putus 'kan pandangan 'ku berakhir pada Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Eomma. Ia menatap 'ku dalam.

Suasana kamarku seketika hening.

"Eomma, Appa... kenapa diam? Apa semuanya benar? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Ceritakan Eomma... Jebal! Bukankah Minnie berhak tahu?"

Ya Tuhan... Aigoo... Kata-kataku tadi membuat Eomma menangis. Tangisan yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku lihat. Tangisan pilu yang tak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

Dan semua itu karenaku.

"Eomma, maafkan Minnie..."

"Ahniyo, chagi. Eomma yang salah..."

"Ahniyo, chagi. Eomma tidak salah, Minnie... Appa-lah yang bersalah..." Kali ini Appa yang berbicara.

"Tapi, kenapa Appa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada Minnie? Lalu, apa benar Minnie anak Cho Ahjumma?" Pertahanan 'ku kembali runtuh. Air mata kembali mengalir.

Mereka semua masih terdiam. Namun, justru Kyuhyun yang menjawab semua itu.

"Minne, Itu terjadi karena Eomma 'ku.. hhm maksud 'ku Cho Eomma sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki di kehamilannya yang pertama dan terakhir. Tetapi, ia divonis oleh dokter tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia akhirnya dapat mengandung lagi. Tapi, semua itu belum cukup. Bayi yang di kandung oleh Cho Eomma ternyata berjenis kelamin perempuan. Lee Ahjussi, Appa 'mu, dan Eomma 'mu tahu jika semua ini tak seharusnya dilakukan. Tapi, mereka hanya tak ingin jika Cho Eomma kecewa dan mereka takut jika kekecewaan itu akan mengganggu kesehatannya. Karena saat itu, Eomma 'mu –Cho Eomma ."

"Jadi..." lirih 'ku.

Setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskannya, ia bergegas pergi dari kamarku.

"Kyuhyun..."

Aku segera pergi menyusul Kyuhyun, meski kepala 'ku berdenyut sangat keras. Kepala 'ku sakit.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu persis yang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena memang aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Hufh... dimana dia? Kenapa anak itu larinya cepat sekali? Ya Tuhan... izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya... jebal!

Ahhh... aku tahu! Pasti dia disana!. Aku harus segera kesana sebelum terlambat.

.

**...'Di Danau'...**

"Kyuhyun...". dia hanya diam ketika aku menyapanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Min?"

"Maafkan aku Kyu. Tapi, aku rasa kita harus tegar. Mungkin ini semua adalah yang terbaik".

"Kamu beruntung Min, nantinya kamu akan punya 2 pasang orang tua yang akan selalu menyayangi dan membanggakan 'mu. "

"Apa Maksudmu Kyu? Bukankah yang punya 2 pasang orang tua itu kita berdua, bahkan Eomma 'ku, hhmm.. maksudku Eomma 'mu, Lee Ahjumma begitu mencintaimu melebihi apapun?"

Ne, Eomma memang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Cho Eomma... Apa ia juga menyayangi aku melebihi sayangnya pada siapapun? Apa ia sudah tahu fakta ini? Apa ia mau menerima kenyataan jika, aku ini adalah anak kandungnya yang tak pernah ia inginkan... karena aku.. aku seorang perempuan..

"Ahniyo, Kyu... aku rasa, kamu yang lebih beruntung... Kamu pintar dan kebanggaan semua orang."

"Ahniyo, Min. aku bilang kamu yang lebih beruntung!" Kyu sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Ahniyo! Itu tidak benar Kyu!" kataku padanya. Itu adalah kenyataannya. Apa lagi yang Kyuhyun inginkan, sementara dia punya segalanya yang bahkan tak bisa aku miliki?

Tapi ia menagtakan justru aku yang lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengannya ? huh, apa maksudnya?

"Ne. Kau memang benar Minnie. Aku memang memiliki segalanya." Jawabnya tenang.

What the? Baru beberapa detik yang lalu, ia mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Sekarang? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku memang memiliki segalanya, termasuk kamu!" ulangnya.

Chamkaman! Tadi ia bilang apa? Memiliki 'ku? Ugh.. kau semakin membuat 'ku bingung Kyu.

Ku lihat wajah Kyuhyun. Eerr... ia sedang menatap dalam ke arah 'ku. Mimik wajahnya sulit 'ku tebak. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Tapi semua itu tak akan lama Min."

Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Kau senang sekali membuat 'ku penasaran. Tapi, aku masih terdiam.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun tertawa ringan.

"Kau tak usah bingung Min." Ujarnya seolah dapat mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menghampiri 'ku.

DEG DEG

Astaga! Mengapa dengan jantung 'ku?

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

HUP

Kyuhyun memegang pundak 'ku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Sebelum terlambat, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Sangat lirih, hampir seperti bisikan, tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

Kali ini apalagi? Terlambat? Apa sih maksudnya? Ku mohon Kyu jangan membuat aku semakin bingung!

"Saranghae"

Saranghae? Ehh?

"MWOYA?!" teriakku dengan melepaskan tanganya dari pundak 'ku.

"Sungguh, Kyu. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini! Terlambat? Lalu, pernyataan cinta 'mu pada 'ku?"

"Ne. Jeongmal Saranhaeyo. Duduklah, biar aku jelaskan semua kenyataan yang tidak kamu ketahui."

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan 'ku dan menuntun 'ku ke sebuah pohon rindang depan bibir danau.

"Jelaskan sekarang Kyu!" desak 'ku.

"Semua yang kamu dengar tadi adalah kenyataannya, Min." Jawabnya tenang.

"Apa? Kenyataan seperti apa yang kau maksud Kyu?"

SRET

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya. Kami saling berhadapan.

DEG DEG

Jantung 'ku! Manik matanya menatap mata 'ku. Aku baru sadar, ternyata Kyuhyun mempunyai manik mata yang indah. Coklat.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, ne?" ujarnya masih menatap 'ku.

"Ehem... kenyataan pertama, aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama dan jangan tanyakan mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada 'mu Min. Karena aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada 'mu. Kau manis." Pipi 'ku mendadak panas sekali. O.o

"Lalu?" tanya 'ku mengalihkan. OMO! Aku semakin gugup. Gugup? Uugghhh...

"Dan... Kenyataann yang kedua adalah..."

"Cepat Kyu! Jangan membuat 'ku penasaran!"

Huh, membuat penasaran saja.

"Ahh.. Ne, mian. Kenyataan yang kedua adalah...

TBC

Mianhae~ *BOW* jeongmal mianhae~~~ readers .

Rencananya mau twoshoot. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, mungkin sampai chapter 3 ato 4 ato lebih #Plak.. hhehe bercanda kuq..

Gomawo yang sudah review :*

Read and Review gy yahhh,, Gomawoo yang sudah mau menunggu FF gaje ini.

Author newbie di sini, jadi Mianhe ne? Kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo.. tolong ingat kan yah kalo ada yang kurang, ingatkan author lewat Review ^^ Gomawooo :*.


End file.
